no clue 2
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Hank learns about things that go bump in the night... sequel to Lost then found


**NO CLUE part 2**  
**sequel to Lost then Found**

**Authors:**** Lady Sirona **  
**Transcribed: ****by Lady Raven .net**  
**Spoilers:**** Up to Becoming and Lost then Found**

**Rated NC17 but mostly anger, angst and verbal violence. Daddy's little girl isn't a baby anymore and Hank has to deal with that and the man she loves!**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you do this at home use precautions!**

**"Angel..." Buffy put her hand on his arm as Angel twists and drops Hank to the floor, pushing him toward his chair. Angel then sat down behind Buffy and put his head on her shoulder, as he calmed down and morphed back to human as everyone watched.**

**"Holy shit..." Hank stood stunned in the center of the room, as Buffy leaned back against**  
**Angel and wraps his arms around her. Hank backed away from Angel slowly and sat down into his chair slowly watching his every move. He kept staring at Buffy and Angel as he sat down.**

**Angel hugged her to him receiving warmth and love in the embrace. This was not how to make friends with the father of the woman he loved. "Is he OK?"**

**She was tired of her father's games and was glad to see him taken down a peg… put there was something pitiful in his fear. "Might need to change his underwear but other than that…"**

**Willow absently told the room, "I love it when he does the grrrrrrr thing…" then drifted off, looking around at everyone embarrassed. Buffy chuckled and replied, "Me too."**

**Giles looked at the newly awakened Mr. Summers. "I think that proves the vampire thing." Giles said in a soft sardonic voice. "He can't change unless it is the full moon. If he doesn't believe me, you will have to come back on the full moon for the werewolf proof. Somehow I don't think it will be a problem." Hank stared at them… oh god a werewolf too? "Mr. Summers. Everything you have been told here has been the truth."**

**Willow snickers, "We have to chain him up in the Library."**

**"Holy shit..." Hank continued to mumble to himself. Hank stared at the vampire bite on Buffy's neck, and remembered those fangs so close to his own throat. He suddenly couldn't stand to be in the same room with that thing. He stood and without a word and then walked out onto the front porch and sat on the step in the sunlight.**

**"I think I scared him. I think you need to go talk to him, he has had the wind knocked out of his sails." Angel told her calmly as he hugged her taking comfort in her touch. Giles nodded in agreement. Scared was too tame a word… terrified was closer…**

**"Good, he deserved it. Maybe I should go talk to him now." She kissed Angel, and slowly stood up, walking to the door and following Hank out onto the porch.**

**He stood in the warm sun and thought. * He is a vampire... he bit my little girl... she**  
**loves a fucking vampire * He was sitting totally dejected on the front porch. He heard Buffy come out and he watched as she sat down next to him quietly. Hank looked at her - she has grown into such a beauty. Buffy sighed and told him, "I know you're disappointed with me... I'm sorry."**

**Hank looked at her, his eyes locking on the neck bite and he shuddered, before saying,**  
**"Buffy, I couldn't accept what you were saying, I couldn't believe it. He is a vampire...**  
**a 245 year old vampire with a soul?"**

**"I know. I couldn't accept it either, at first... Yeah, he is."**

**"Your neck... he bites you, doesn't he? For real. It isn't a game for him, not like those others. He actually… drinks your blood?" His whole body shuddered with the thought of those fangs sinking into his baby girl's flesh.**

**Buffy nodded, "Yes." She added quickly, "He doesn't hurt me."**

**"Does he do it often? Are you a food supply to him?" he hated the thought she was food to that thing…**

**Buffy shifted restlessly on the stair. "OK - here goes... ummmmm... The only time he bites me... is when we... oh God..." She whispered, unable to look at him, "When we make love."**

**"Make love?" He shuddered thinking of her making love with that thing…**

**Buffy hid her face from her father. "Yeah."**

**Hank responds slowly.. the reality is sinking in… "That was what your mother was babbling about... she caught the two of you in the shower... you were having sex... and he was drinking your blood." He looked at her. It all fit now.**

**Buffy nodded. "He needs blood to... you know... and I let him have mine."**

**Hank muttered, "Oh God," before he looked away shyly. He couldn't believe he was**  
**discussing vampiric sex with his 17 year old daughter.**

**"Yeah. Pretty embarrassing." Buffy wasn't embarrassed... she was mortified!**

**"Probably just as embarrassing as when you discovered at 14 your mother and I still had**  
**sex." He chuckled at her outraged reaction at the time when she caught them in the middle of their own indelicate moment.**

**Buffy chuckled and said, "Let's NOT go there OK?"**

**They sat in silence for a moment and then Hank breaks it, saying, "You really love him,**  
**don't you? This isn't some sort of school-girl crush rebellion thing is it?" He prayed that it was… but knew deep in his heart it wasn't. His little girl had grown up… and loved a real honest to god vampire.**

**Buffy smiled sweetly. "No, I love him more than my life."**

**"How the hell does a Slayer fall in love with a vampire? Talk about your Romeo and**  
**Juliet, star crossed lovers. What about the future Buffy? What about your life? I thought eventually you would get married, have children. I so wanted to play with my grandchildren... You're never going to go after a normal guy, are you? I want grandchildren more than your mother wants them. He'll live forever - what is**  
**he, 245?""**

**"Something like that." Buffy chuckled a little and said, "Star Crossed lovers? Don't I know it. I have to take what my fate throws at me. I know you want grandchildren … but I don't know… I will never have another lover …Not while he lives. He may be immortal, but he can still be killed."**

**"Yeah. But somehow I don't want to be the man who does it. Jesus, and I was mad cause I thought he was 24 or 25!" Hank couldn't believe her lover had a bicentennial.**

**"After the demonstration today, you think you could?" Buffy smiled. Angel's little demonstrations certainly cooled her father's doubts and anger.**

**"No." He grimaced at how stupid he was thinking he could beat Angel up and then call the cops. He never had a chance. "I realized looking into those yellow eyes, my life was over at that minute, and I never had a chance. God Buffy, you fight those things every night? *That* is a vampire?"**

**"Glad we cleared that up. Let you in on a secret...? It was a show - he never would have hurt you. He wanted you to see him for what he really is." Buffy felt weird telling her father the truth. It was odd to talk to him like an adult.**

**Hank looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I know. That just makes it worse." He chuckled sarcastically and added, "It was a pissing contest and I got hosed. You fell in love with him. Really fell in love. This is not a school girl crush; you are really in love with him, aren't you?" He looked at his little girl. She was no longer just his little girl. She was a Vampire Slayer with a lover. A Woman. When did she grow up so fast?**

**"Yes. I've lived without him Dad, when I thought I had killed him and sent him to Hell. I can't do it again. I may be young, but I know that I will never love anyone the way I love him... ever. I died inside when I thought I lost him…" Tears filled her eyes just at the thought. She couldn't bear losing him again.**

**"Jesus Buffy, I looked into those eyes, into that face and I realized my life was over…**  
**the minute he laid a hand on me I never had a chance. Good God, Buffy, that is a**  
**vampire... you fight those every night. Aren't you afraid he'll hurt you?"**

**"No! ANGEL would never hurt me." She smiled at the thought of his strong cool arms around her. "He wouldn't hurt you either, believe it or not, that was a scare tactic. You didn't ever risk being killed, you just picked the wrong... species, to go up against."**

**"Oh yeah, that just makes it worse. I realize as I said before, I know it was a**  
**pissing contest and I got hosed. My daughter... my baby girl is in love with a 245 year**  
**old vampire. He's taken your heart and he's locked it away." He looked at his hands. This was hard but he had to know. "What about hurting me though? I just knew I was dead meat, he was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it.**

**Buffy knew the fear Hank had of Angel would never entirely go away. "I love him. That's not gonna change."**

**"Buffy, I want you to have a future - can he give that to you? Can he make you happy? You have given your heart to him. He's taken your heart and locked it in a box. Now**  
**there will be no grandchildren in my life..." He looked down. He didn't realize how much he craved the normal things every father wanted for his daughter. Things now he knew his baby may never live long enough to have.**

"**Dad… He's the only man I have ever met who understands me. He makes me so happy... you'll never know..." She drifted off a silly look on her face. Hank was glad she found a man she loved enough to put that look on her face. He was sorry it was a 245 year old vampire who did it.**

**"Buffy, what do I do now? How do I face him?" He asked quietly.**

**"Like the man I know you are. Accept him, as he truly is." Buffy looked at her dad. This was the first adult type conversation they had ever had. It was nice.**

**"A demon in love with my daughter?" He sighed.**

**"If he didn't want you to know, he never would have slid into game face. He was just**  
**protecting me."**

**"Formidable protection." Hank shuddered at the thought. That monster was not something he wanted to ever face again.**

**"Yeah, he is." She chuckled and added, "And whatever you do, don't call him Dead Boy."**

**"Who has the balls to call him Dead Boy? I have insulted him and been taught the hard way it is not wise. My god his face, his fangs… I was sure I was dead….. 'Game face'?" hanks was amazed someone actually called him dead boy…**

**"Xander - he's jealous. The grrrrrrrr face… I call it game face for lack of a better term." She smiled**

**Hank laughed at the image, and asked, "Is that what the red head meant about the grrrrrrrrrrrr face?"**

**"Yeah - he's kinda cute," She smiled and chuckled.**

**"Excuse me if I don't think so, personally, I thought it was hideous. The thought of him holding you terrifies me.." Hank frowned at the thought of him holding his baby… those fangs…**

**"No - Angelus is hideous," Buffy stopped and shuddered.**

**He heard the change in the tone of voice. "And who is Angelus?"**

**"The demon. They are part of the whole. Angelus doesn't have all of Angel - he still**  
**has his soul..." Hank looked at her confused.**

**Angel's voice came from behind them, saying, "You need to know how vampires are made to truly understand. When a vampire is made, the demon takes over the body. When the victim is changed, the soul is gone," as he stepped out onto the porch blinking in the sunlight.**

**"Angel! Get back inside!" Buffy was horribly alarmed by his being out in the daylight.**

**Angel continued, "Mine went by my birth name, Angelus. We differentiate between me and the demon by the name. I am Angel, with a soul. My body controlled by the demon without the soul is Angelus." He broke off to tell Buffy, "I'm OK, baby. I am not in the direct sun, I can take it awhile." Angel stepped out further onto the porch, wincing in the light, he then backed away from the sunlight, and addressed Hank, "This wasn't how I wanted to meet you."**

**"I never thought he would at all." Buffy mumbled under her breath**

**"Actually Buffy, I had plans after your birthday to make myself more known to your**  
**mother and to start to court you more properly, and eventually meet your father." He turned to Hank. "I planned to meet with you, and to formally ask permission to date her."**

**Buffy stared at him and said, "My God - you're serious…" she shook her head as if to clear it.**

**"Yes, I am very serious. As to your question of children. I am a vampire. I can't**  
**father children. Nor can I harbor diseases." Upon seeing Hank's upset face, he added, "But not every human is fertile either. Her involvement with me will never limit Buffy to a barren status. Not in this day and age, with medicine as advanced as it is." He looked at Buffy and said, "I think she will have lovely children. I think Buffy will make a wonderful Mother and have beautiful children... but right now it isn't appropriate to plan for children... she *is* 17" Angel smiled at Buffy thinking of how she would look with children at her side…**

**Hank looked at him sharply, "You would let her..."**

**Angel laughed a short nervous laugh. "I don't 'let' Buffy do anything, there are a lot of ways for her to become pregnant, when *she* desires it, and the time is appropriate for her."**

**Buffy stared at Angel in shock. He had actually thought this out! He had thought of ways getting her pregnant! "Guys - can we like leave this discussion now?" She felt the blush flush her face.**

**"Then go inside Buffy, I think Angel and I really need to talk. Alone." Hank looked at the vampire staying in the shadows… but willing to brave the sunlight just to talk to him. His love for his daughter must be incredible to allow him to brave death for her in such a way. He glanced at his daughter and saw the uncertainty in her every fiber.**

**"It's OK Buffy. Go see if Xander can get something for me?" Angel asked her gently. Raw need sounded in his voice that was plain only to Buffy. Hank, not knowing him, missed the clues he was hungry. Buff decided she wouldn't tell him.**

**"Don't think Xander's gonna be thrilled." She tried to drag it out. Curiosity was killing her; she was dying to know what they would talk about. She knew it would be her.**

**Angel snorted. "Better getting than being."**

**"That may change his mind." Buffy chuckled loudly at that thought. She had tears in her eyes as she walked past him. Angel reached out and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear, "I love you... it will be OK, I promise."**

**"I know... it's not that-" Buffy sighed and melted into his touch…**

**"I know, it is the future thing." He knew how much she hated looking at the future. Terrified she wasn't going to be in it. Terrified she would make all sorts of plans and then fall to some demon she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to kill.**

**"We both know one day, I'm not gonna be so lucky." She leaned into him. Just his presence made her feel good. He made the now perfect and future tolerable**

**"I will see that does not occur I give my word." He held her tightly.**

**"It already did Angel, screwed up the one in a generation thing big time." She saw his confusion. "Yeah, Kendra and Faith, I got Kendra killed. It was my fault. I should never have left them there alone." Her guilt over Kendra's death was plain for both men who loved her to see.**

**"No, Buffy, it wasn't your fault, she just wasn't strong enough to go up against Drusilla. It was a set up... please go inside and let me talk to your Dad?" He brushed her hair from**  
**her face and kissed her forehead.**

**Hank watched them talk. It was obvious they were two people very much in love and that he obviously didn't try to control her in any way. In a way that was scarier than if he had been controlling… because now he knew he was going to lose his little girl**

**Buffy pulled back and sniffed a little. "Yeah. I'll get Xander to go for... supplies."**

**"Thank you." His hunger was a coiling snake in his chest… one he was afraid would strike if it wasn't sated soon. Buffy grinned, and teased him by turning her neck a little, as she asked, "Hungry now?"**

**He looked at her and growled lightly, "Don't tease me when I'm hungry."**

**Buffy grinned, "Sorry couldn't resist." When she saw her father's horrified expression, she told him, "Dad, It's OK, calm down. I was just playing!"**

**"Buffy? Lunch?" Angel called her to the task on hand, which was sustenance for him and clearing the area so he could talk man to man to her dad.**

**"Okaaaaaay." She kissed him briskly and went back into the house.**

**Angel looked at Hank, who looked like he was going to be ill. He needs to win over her Dad, or at least get Hank to accept him and that little interchange didn't help. A shook his head thinking * this is too much…* How much to tell him? He deserves to know it all. "I would never feed off Buffy... ever. I am sorry about scaring you inside, but I needed you to stop insulting her. Insulting me I can take, but not her. Can we go to the other side of the porch? The sun is really starting to bother me."**

**Hank nodded, trying to take it all in. Angel walked across the porch to the other side and sat in a chair, as deep into the shadow as he could get, but Hank was still standing in the sun, deep in thought, oblivious that Angel had moved and was waiting. Lost in thought, Hank was unaware Angel was waiting on him.* she's not my little girl any more... she's been so sad for so long... ***

**Angel waited, knowing how much he needs to win over Buffy's father. * How much to tell him? How much should he tell to the father, that I haven't even told the daughter?***  
**Realizing that he had to tell Hank everything, Angel stood and walked back to where Hank was in the sun. Standing just outside of the lethal rays he began "I am sorry about scaring you inside."**

**"Scared me shitless." Hank snorted. Damn near shit his pants he did.**

**"I don't take well to threats, so that was the idea. It also proved the vampire thing quite**  
**effectively. I would never have hurt you. I do have one major advantage a "normal guy" wouldn't have for Buffy, as consort to the Slayer... I am one mean SOB in a fight with vampires, demons and other creepy things"**

**Hank stared at him thoughtfully. "She said that. But I don't understand - she fights the vampires... and you fight by her side?" The thought of fighting his own kind made Hanks skin crawl. How could he do it? How could Angel fight his own race?**

**"As the Slayer, she is a mystical creature as much as I. 'The one girl in all the world with the skill and the strength to slay the demons and the vampires.' Yes, I do fight the vampires at her side. I have guarded her back since the time she first met her first watcher while in LA."**

**Hank looked stunned. * He's been around her THAT long? * Hank looked at him long and hard. Here was a chance to get the answer to what he needed to know. "Will you tell me something please? When she came to stay with me last summer, she was different somehow. Angry, withdrawn… hurt. But she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She wouldn't talk about it but she had the worst nightmares."**

**Angel sighed. "You really want to know what happened?" he didn't want to tell Hank. But if he didn't he would never trust Angel again… and in a way he needed to know.**

**Hank knew it was something horrible. But… "No,… but I have to know."**

**"She fought the Master, an incredible strong Vampire King. She fought him and as it was prophesied, she died. Xander and I found her soon after and Xander revived her with mouth to mouth. She then later killed the Master, but it affected her very deeply. To have died at 16."**

**"She died?" Hanks world stopped. His baby died? She had actually DIED?**

**Angel nodded. "That was when I got a small taste of what my life would have been like had she truly died. She died for only minutes, her heart and breathing had stopped. Xander did CPR and revived her. I didn't know how... Had Xander not done CPR on her, she would have died right then." The pain at just the thought of her dying was plain on Angel's face. "Not even your wife knows this. Buffy was dead, gone, long enough for the next Slayer to be called. Her name was Kendra, and when she died, Faith was activated. Slayers aren't known to be long lived, Mr. Summers. I can only think of a few circumstances where they even survived their tenure as Slayer." Hank leaned against the railing for support, taking a steadying breath, as Angel continued, "The average age of death for a Slayer is 18, the lucky may make 19." His voice hitched as he said, "My sole purpose in existing is to see she survives being a Slayer."**

**"Oh my God... seventeen? Lucky to see Nineteen?" Hank's worst nightmare had just become a reality.**

**"Buffy doesn't 'know' these facts, but I sense she does sense them anyway. That is why she doesn't talk of the future. She doesn't see one for herself. She doesn't allow one for herself. I think it is also why she sees no reason to wait for anything. For a Slayer, tomorrows are never promised..." Angel glanced out at the sunlight grass… the sunlight burned him by reflecting but he had to make Hank understand so he wouldn't make life a living hell for Buffy**

**"My god... I never even knew." Hank looked at the vampire... no man… who loved his little girl. Who already save her life once, and probably more times than he truly ever wanted to know about.**

**"No, you didn't, but I think you need to. I love you daughter more than my own existence. My only reason in existing is to assure with everything in my power she survives her tenure as Slayer. If that means being her lover, then so be it. If it means in 5 years, I need to step away and let her find a normal man to marry and live with after she isn't the Slayer I will do that too." The pain at the thought was more than he could face.. But for her he would serve up his heart and soul to her on a silver platter.**

**"Even I can see that she will never do that - she told me so herself … Do you actually think she would let you." Hank looked at him and asked wryly.**

**"No. I know she wouldn't… I know. But I am prepared to do it if that is what I am needed to do. You need to know that." Angel looked down. Speaking of the obvious made it more real to him. She loved him and would do nothing to end the relationship. He knew this, and had finally accepted it in his heart.**

**Hank chuckled a little, and whispered mostly to himself, "You make her smile. She hasn't truly smiled in a long time."**

**"I exist to make her smile. I gave her a Claddagh ring the night of her 17th birthday as a symbol of my love. I gave it as a symbol of the fact I had given her my heart and soul.**  
**Unfortunately the soul part had a curse on it. As long as she lives, there will never be**  
**another in my life." He broke off at the screech of tires in the background, as Cordy and**  
**Xander took off. "God, I think that woman's driving will kill one of us before we ever die**  
**another way," he mumbled to himself. "Can I be rude, and ask again - can we go over to the other side, this sun is killing me... literally." A was squinting more and starting to flinch.**

**"Why don't we go back inside?" Hank said softly taking pity on the man who loved his little girl so much as to brave the sun just to talk to him.**

**"Even better." Angel led Hank back inside, and walked into the living room to a startling sight. Buffy was sitting on the couch crying a little, but she was obviously extremely angry. **


End file.
